Chocolate Fondue, Whip Cream and a Drunk Vulcan
by KayEsse
Summary: Uhura has a fondue party and invites her friends. Spock is among the list.
1. Chapter 1

It was girls night out on board the Enterprise. Uhura decided that a party was in order. Just a few of her close friends, like Janice, Christine, Carolyn, Helen and a few others. She was thinking of holding this one in Rec Room 3 but she found it too big for just a few girls. She was a little nervous because this was a different kind of party. It was a chocolate fondue party. She had bought plenty of fruit for the occasion. There was strawberries, bananas, melons, many exotic fruit just waiting to be dripped in hot melting chocolate. So she decided to have the party in her quarters. She rearranged furniture, even removed some temporarily to accomodate the said fruit, the chocolate and her friends and whomever decided to stop by.

That first someone happened to be Captain James T. Kirk.

Captain Kirk was heading for the bridge when he crossed paths with Nyota Uhura. She was off duty wearing a lovely dress showing her wonderful contours of her body. Not that the captain noticed these things.

"Captain, do you have a minute?"

"More than a minute for you Uhura, what is it?" said Jim with a grin.

"I need your opinion on something. Please can you come with me."

"Well, Uhura I'm due on the bridge.

"It's only for a minute, you said I'm worth more than that."

"I did say that didn't I. All right, you piqued my curiousity."

"Follow me." said Uhura her flowing dress caressing her body as she moved.

"Where are we going?"

"My place." said the young woman with a grin.

"Oh... well I don't think that would be..." said the Captain dead in his tracks.

"I'm having a party, Christine is holding the fort while I was coming back from getting last minute stuff."

"So you're inviting me to your party? What kind of party is it, dare I ask?"

"It's a chocolate fondue party. We gather around talk about men, and eat plenty of fruit dipped in hot melting chocolate."

"I see."

Uhura and the captain approached her quarters.

"Come into my parlour Captain."

"I'm almost afraid too."

""No need to be afraid captain, I won't bite not unless you ...you know the rest of that line don't you."

"Yes, I believe I do."

The door opened and the captain was greeted by Uhura's friends.

"Captain, it's nice to see you again."

"Yes, it's nice to see you too Dr. Noel."

"Oh please Captain, do call me Helen. Dr. Noel makes me feel like your referring to an old man. The last time I looked I don't believe a man stared back in my reflection."

"Helen it is nice to see you. It's nice to see you all here having a good time. Is there alcohol at this party you all seem to be a little buzzed."

"I believe it's the chocolate sir. It makes us quite happy."

"Yes, I can see that. I might say a little flirty."

"Well, I guess we've learned from the best when it comes to flirting."

"Flattery will get you in trouble Lieutenant." said Jim with smile.

"You've been here for some time and you still haven't tasted a single piece of fruit or the chocolate. We have 3 pots going..white chocolate, dark chocolate, and fine chocolate. They are all very exquisite."

"I believe they are just as exquisite as their host."

"Now Jim, I mean captain...flattery will get you everywhere."

Jim slowly took a strawberry a slowly placed it in the white chocolate and then raised it sensually to his lips and bit into it. Having a little left over he gave the rest to Uhura where she swallowed it all.

"Quite delicious."

"Quite."

"It has been a delight ladies but duty calls."

"Before you go Captain I do have a favor."

"What kind of favor Uhura?" Jim asking seductively leaving the other women staring at him.

"I would like for you to ask Spock to come by and visit us. He borrowed something of mine and I was wondering if you can ask him to come by and return it to me tonight after his shift which I do believe is in 30 minutes from now. But don't tell him it's a party, knowing Spock he won't show up and wait til tomorrow to give back the item."

"I believe that could be arranged. Thank you again ladies for the chocolate and your company."

"Our pleasure captain."

After the captain left all the ladies started to crack up with laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Kirk departed the turbolift and entered the bridge. He then went to his command chair. Before sitting he looked at his first officer and watched him as he usually does when he is at his station. Looking through his viewer, touching knobs and pressing buttons. The captain's gaze wandered as he thought to himself. ~ He certainly is very nice to look at.~ Well it was the captain's thoughts and if he thought that his friend was good looking so be it. He never thought much more of it than that.

Spock stood up and turned around feeling Jim look at him. Spock slowly went to greet his captain.

"Captain."

"Spock."

Nothing was said for a bit and then the reverie was broken by Jim.

"Your shift is over soon, would you like to play chess with me this evening?"

"I would."

"Great, I thought we could have dinner. Would that be all right?

"Yes."

Jim was about to sit in his chair when he turned around and remembered something.

"Spock, I forgot to mention I bumped into Uhura. She would like it if you would stop by and drop off something you borrowed."

"Yes, that is correct, she lent me some of her music to practice on my lyre."

"I suppose that is it she never said."

"I shall bring it to her, but I must go to the lab though I have an experiment I was working on it is crucial I be there."

"At your convenience Spock. I look forward to see you for dinner and chess." said Jim with a grin only for him.

"I may be late."

"I'll keep your plate warm."

Spock then went back to his station to stare in his viewer. Sometimes Jim wondered if he did that on purpose so he could check him out. Certainly there can't be something so fascinating.

The party at Uhura's was going well and all the girls were having fun. Dripping fruit in said chocolate, trying out the different tastes of each bowl. The only person that was kinda down was Uhura because Spock hadn't shown up.

"Don't be sad Nyota, Spock is Spock, I'm sure the captain gave him the message. Maybe he's detained somewhere. He's always running experiments in the lab...or maybe he'll pop by any minute." said Christine.

"Oh, I'm o.k. about it. It's just I'd like for Spock to let his hair down and be one of us. He doesn't know how wonderful it would feel to actually put his logic on the side and to let go. To have fun."

"I know." said her friend with a smile. "He would have to be drunk for that to happen." said the nurse with a laugh. Uhura laughed also.

The party was beginning to wind down and almost everyone was gone. Then suddenly Uhura noticed someone else at the party. Lt. Mira Romaine walked in and searched out Uhura.

"Nyota?"

"Mira, what are you doing on the Enterprise? I thought you were stationed..."

The two friends hugged each other in a loving embrace.

"I know you are suprised to see me. I had some time off and noticed the Enterprise in the area and hopped on a shuttle and asked permission to come on board. I can't stay long. The Enterprise was nice enough to accomodate me. I've been here for a while already, I got to see Scotty which was really nice. Talked to the Captain and Spock for a while too. I was wondering if you'd like to walk with me a bit and talk. Oh, what are my manners I see you are having a party."

"Actually the party is almost over. Would you like to try some chocolate?"

"No I can't. I'm allergic to it. Even now I'm starting to feel a little sick. I'm sorry about that, because I would love to stay."

"Don't be sorry. I'd love to talk. We can check out the Observation Deck, hydroponics...whatever you want. I'll close up shop here."

"You're the host, I don't want you to..."

"Nonsense, you are my friend. When will I get another chance to spend time with you?"

Uhura spoke to rest of her friends there and they understood completely and left moments later. Uhura decided before leaving to post a note at her door. It read: Dear Spock, if you come by, I won't be there but I'd appreciate you leaving the sheet of music in my quarters. The door is not locked. Also when you are inside feel free to indulge. Nyota...

Mira and Uhura left with no one in her apartment except the three lovely bowls of warm chocolate. The bowls were encased in a soft metalic structure. The bowls each mounted on the tables were automatically heated every 10 minutes. The bowls themselves were not warm in the slightest so could be carried where ever. Inside the bowls the person only needed a wooden spoon to stir and be delighted with it's delicious decadent taste.

Spock left the lab and stopped by his quarters to pick up the sheet of music he had borrowed from Uhura. He then exited his quarters and proceeded to Uhura's quarters.

In front of her door he noticed the note that was posted. Spock's eyebrows rose up in to his bangs. Feel free to indulge...he pondered...what shall I indulge in...

He entered the quarters and placed the sheet of music on a table. He was about to leave but was curious about her last statement. All of a sudden he smelled something. His mind began to race. ~No it cannot be.~ he said. ~ Does Uhura have chocolate here?~ Sure enough Spock found the chocolate all 3 bowls and the fruit in a wonderful display placed on cooled plates.

Spock began to smile. He could smile. No one was there to see him smile. What a smile it was. He was grinning ear to ear. Unbenownst to humans Vulcan's do not get inebriated on alcohol. It doesn't effect them like us, it actually makes them a little sick so they tend to avoid it. What does give Vulcan's a buzz though is chocolate. The properties of chocolate are well known. Dark chocolate is very good for you taken in small quantities. Spock had not had chocolate in a long time.

Spock's smile disappeared. He was a Vulcan. Vulcan's do not start to smile with so little provocation. Chocolate is a mere edible food source filled with too many empty non essential calories. He was stronger than that. He was a Vulcan with a strong will. He needed to leave. He tried to remember the last time he ate chocolate. It was a vague memory, all he remembered was Capt Pike bringing him to his quarters and then his face had been a blur. He had asked Capt Pike what had happened and all the Captain had said was: "Chocolate does not agree with you Mr. Spock. Please refrain next time when you see some, trust me on that." The Captain never elaborated and Spock decided not to pursue the issue. The only thing that bothered him was the stares and giggles he got when he returned to his station. Still Spock was curious, surely he hadn't embarassed himself that much. Spock decided to throw caution to the wind and decided to alteast sample the fruit.

He took a strawberry and dipped it in the dark chocolate and slowly brought it to his mouth and bit in it. He debated on whether to dip it in the chocolate or not, but the fruit looked so naked. Spock continued to savour the taste of all the different fruits. He couldn't stop dipping them in the chocolate. It was too good to stop.

All of a sudden he began to lose his balance and had to steady himself on a chair next to the table. A small smile began to show on his usual logical face. He was beginning to feel the effects of the chocolate but couldn't stop. He had finished all the dark chocolate and was beginning another. All of a sudden he remembered he had to meet with the captain. He couldn't quite remember what for. ~ Oh yes..chess and dinner.~ Spock said to himself. ~I shall bring dessert.~ Jim will love dessert.

So Spock grabbed the other 2 bowls...don't ask me how he did it. He was a determined Vulcan. He also managed to empty the fruit tray in another bowl and left Uhura's quarters. He was glad no one saw him for they would certainly find him drunk...which he was...so very drunk...his next stop was to see his best friend Jim...and to share chocolate with him...he could hardly wait.


	3. Chapter 3

James Kirk can cook. He can, but not many people know this. A long time ago, his parents and his brother Sam went out to celebrate his birthday. He had turned ten. Little Jimmy; and he was little for his age, picked the restaurant they were going to celebrate at. Italian is the only word he uttered. They found a wonderful restaurant, that who actually did things the old fashioned way. They made things from scratch.

Santa Lucia was a wonderful place to go and was always busy. The aromas that escaped the kitchen would make you drool and make your stomach swoon with anticipation. The Kirks loved their pizza; they all did. But little Jimmy was always the adventurous type. He decided on lasagna. While they thought he wouldn't like it they were very surprised to see him asking for seconds.

That was the day he fell in love with Italian cooking. He had begged his mother to teach him how to make it. Winona was no slouch in the kitchen. She used the replicator like any normal individual for that time, but to actually make something with your hands, what a challenge, and she was amazing.

Easter, Thanksgiving Day, Christmas were all holidays they looked forward to because Jim's mom was very good at what she did. Jim's favorite dessert was strawberry pie and she did it to perfection. So when her son wanted to follow in her footsteps, how could see deny him? She showed him once how to make vegetarian lasagna, and when it was little Jimmy's turn he aced it. Around the kitchen room table they all wanted seconds. Even Sam the pizza lover had seconds.

So today Jim decided to make lasagna for his good friend Spock.

Jim proceeded to the galley. The doors separated and the captain was met with an aroma that would make you never want to leave.

Jim noticed the chef of the galley and decided to ask him for a favor.

"Hi there Mark; cooking up a storm I see," said Jim smiling.

"Hello captain. Wonderful to see you here. Is there something I can do for you?" said the chef.

"Actually there is," said Jim taking Mark by the arm and steering him away for just a moment from his pot of soup.

"Anything for you Jim."

"Well, we go way back right?"

"Of course. Anything you want you just tell me and I will whip it up for you."

"I have something better in mind."

"Shoot. I'm all ears," said his friend signaling for someone to stir his soup for him.

"I need to borrow your galley."

"What? I mean why?"

"I want to cook something. Won't take anymore than two hours tops. I could use the replicator but it isn't the same. How about it?"

"What do you want to make?"

"Vegetarian lasagna."

"Big date tonight eh?"

"Something like that."

"The place is yours Jim. The soup I can continue later. Go crazy friend, and have fun. You should have everything you need. I'll clear my staff."

"Thanks Mark. I owe you one."

"Hey, I still owe you many myself," said Mark with a smile.

The head chef cleared his personnel and left the captain in the galley.

Jim was going to be chef for those few hours and he decided to get to work.

Approximately two hours later his masterpiece was created. He picked it up from the counter, for the glass container felt cool to the touch even when the meal was very hot. He left the galley and signaled Mark so he could come back to his haven.

Jim was heading to his quarters, lasagna in hand, when he stopped in his tracks. McCoy was heading right for him. Desperately trying to find an excuse to leave from the doctor's sight he realized there wasn't any and awaited the twenty questions from McCoy.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said the good doctor smiling ear to ear.

"Nothing Bones. I am running late, so if you'll excuse me," said Jim trying to pass the doctor in the hall, seeing his cabin door in the close distance.

"I don't think so Jim. You don't pass by the good doctor smelling like you do."

"I don't smell anything."

"Not you silly. What you have in your hands."

"Oh this, it's nothing."

"My aunt Fanny it's nothing. You got a hot date tonight Jim. Are you hiding her somewhere on the ship?"

"Now Bones, you know me better than that. I don't fraternize with the crew," said Jim a little pissed off.

"Sorry. Then do tell Captain sir. Who is it for?"

"Just me," said Jim.

"In a pig's eye. What is it anyway? Smells pretty good. Didn't think the replicator could make something smell so good."

Jim sighed.

"It didn't. I made it in the galley."

"Sure you did."

"Look, believe what you want McCoy. I made it, and now I am going to go and eat it. It's Italian; it's lasagna. Anything else you want to know?"

"One thing. Where is your shadow?"

"What shadow?" said Jim perplexed.

"Spock you idiot. He's always following you. Don't you have a game of chess this evening?" said McCoy with a devilish smile.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh my lord, you made it for him," said McCoy a little too loud.

"Shhhhhhhhhh... keep your voice down," said Jim a little irritated.

"Fine, I won't say anything. Hope you have a pleasant meal together, being it your first date and all."

"What?" said Jim, staring at his so called friend.

"Seriously Jim, look at it from my point of view. I don't see many guys making a meal for another guy without a little hanky panky for dessert."

"I am not answering you because you have lost your sense of reasoning back in your quarters. Now I really need to go."

"Fine. Have fun Jim, but do behave yourself. You have a reputation to uphold," said his friend grinning as he saw the captain walking away lasagna in hand.

Finally away from McCoy, Jim entered his quarters and quickly placed his masterpiece on the table. He turned around to see a Vulcan sitting on his bed with only a black tee, pants and boots. Oh and a very dirty alien removing a long elegant finger from his lips. He swore he heard a smacking sound when he was done.

"Spock, what are you doing in my quarters?"

"Hello Jim. I thought I was invited," said Spock smiling seductively.

"You were. What are you doing on my bed? What happened to your shirt?"

"It was dirty Jim. I removed it. I believe it's somewhere. Sorry, I'm a little busy to look for it at the moment."

"Where did this chocolate come from?"

"Nyota's party Jim. Don't you remember? You told me to go."

"I suggested you go. And it wasn't to eat chocolate." Jim was staring at him curiously.

"Well, I am here now Jim, and I brought dessert. Want to share?" said Spock smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

The Captain of the Enterprise rubbed the back of his neck and began to relieve the pressure building between his eyes, where a headache of massive proportions was wanting to take up permanent residence. Jim walked towards the occupant, who was sporting a smile that would light up a Christmas tree. The only thing disturbing about this happy portrait is that it belonged to his first officer – a friend who always claimed that emotions should be governed, not shown so blatantly in public. The Vulcan, at this moment, was breaking his own rules.

James Kirk was beginning to question his own answer he gave McCoy. Making a meal for someone you really cared about, was there more to it than that? He enjoyed Spock's company, but there is a fine line where you like the companionship and it's the rest you are not sure about.

What did he feel for this man? Such a close friendship had blossomed in such a short period of time. He felt drawn to him, by a force he could not fathom. Seeing him now, in this vulnerable state, made him ache with such a need. But a need for what? How often he had wished for Spock to be more open, more spontaneous, more outspoken. Where had the cool logical friend disappear too? He was nowhere to be found - in his place lay a stranger. But, he had to admit, a very intriguing one.

"Spock, you do realize what has happened, right? You just consumed vast amounts of chocolate and you are barely coherent. My god, McCoy would have a field day if he was saw you like this." Jim replied seriously.

Spock, concerned that Jim would tell the doctor, started to rise from Jim's bed to prevent such an occurrence from happening.

"Please, Jim. Do not tell him. I beg you. I do not want anyone to see me like this." Spock's voice betrayed concern and worry.

Jim waved his hand to show him that he needn't worry. His secret would be safe. Spock was on the edge of the bunk, the bowl of chocolate firmly on his lap.

"Don't worry Spock, I won't tell him. We all have our little pleasures in life." Jim smiled as he looked in his first officer's direction.

"I appreciate you not broadcasting my situation, Jim. I am having a most difficult time trying to balance my emotions - they seem to be everywhere. I cannot stop what is happening to me. I must ride it through."

Jim felt a stab of pain from his friend. How cruel it was for him not to be able to express his inner feelings.

"Don't worry about it. Try not to be so hard on yourself. You didn't know that chocolate would affect you in this way."

Spock looked up at Jim with those warm chocolate brown eyes and turned away from hearing Jim's last statement. Jim saw the abrupt change and wondered.

Spock slowly placed his finger in the bowl, hiding its contents from his friend. Quickly he swallowed the substance that was sticking to his long elegant digit. To Spock the act was mischievous, but he craved it nonetheless. It gave him a surge of contentment like the release of orgasm - making you want it too to last forever.

Jim noticed the bowl had disappeared from Spock's lap and a smile betrayed him. The captain let the transgression pass but kept an eye on the vanishing bowl. Moments later Spock turned back in his direction and spoke softly, almost embarrassed and terribly shy.

"That is not entirely true Jim. I am aware that chocolate is something we Vulcans should not consume. I only wanted to test my theory. I see that I should have been more careful.

Jim was shocked to say the least. His friend knew what could happen but did it anyway.

"Spock, are you saying that this happened before?"

"Yes, I have had a similar situation. But I could not remember in detail what had occurred. It was when I served under Captain Pike. He basically told me that chocolate does not agree with me and that I should avoid it. At all costs."

Jim smiled and quickly changed his features into an expression of disappointment.

"Spock, you really should have been more careful. What if we had an emergency on board ship? I need my crew to be in the best physical shape possible. Mentally and physically. If you had actually consumed alcohol Bones would have given you something to sober you up in minutes. But, this, I don't think this will apply to you at the moment. I suppose you will have to ride it out as you say."

Jim always moved when he gave his long speeches of what you should do and what you shouldn't. He had his back turned for an instant and he swore he heard the popping of one's finger retreating one's mouth. But maybe that was being paranoid.

"Forgive me Jim. I am not myself."

"That, is the understatement of the year. No harm done. At least at the moment things are quiet today. Analyzing space dust is not the most exciting task an officer has to do, but when you have no choice where our missions send us you go where it takes us. It gives us time to relax and not always be on edge, never knowing if the Klingons are going to attack despite the treaty between us, or some other alien race we haven't met. You'll be back to your old self in no time. So, for starters let's get you cleaned up. I did invite you to dinner, if you recall."

"I had almost forgotten. I must admit it does smell quite good."

"Wonderful, so we clean you up and we get to eat. I don't know about you but I'm starving. So, hand me the bowl, and we can start on the main meal.

Spock clutched tightly the bowl laying on his lap. The white chocolate stared back at him from the bowl begging to be licked and sucked by Vulcan appendages.

"Spock, can you hand me the bowl?"

"I seem to have grown rather attached to it. Must I?"

"What? You're kidding right? Come on Spock, you can't be serious. Hand me the bowl." Jim's voice changing from humor to utter seriousness.

"I don't think I can. You'll have to make me Jim." Spock smiled losing his control.


	5. Chapter 5

The Captain of the Enterprise just realized that the situation with Spock was far from over. Spock stared at him, with his eyes of mischief, and defiance. Simply put, he wanted that bowl of chocolate and he had no intention of letting go. The sight of seeing his so pristine Science Officer, always immaculate, now rendered in a inebriated state, was almost funny. He just had to convince him that he needed that logical friend again. And besides that, the Captain was starving.

Spock stared at Jim, his smile blatantly apparent. It had reminded Jim so much of the time he was hanging upside down in that tree, not having a care in the world. But, back then he was under the influence of spores, and making him angry this time around, just wouldn't work. A calm, logical way was his only option. But, would Spock go for it. How much patience did the Captain have?

"Spock, I know you are quite attached to your bowl of chocolate, but we have an amazing meal that I cooked with my own hands. Surely, it would be better to have that now, and than have dessert. What do you say?"

Spock smiled even more and responded with an idiom he thought he had heard correctly during his stay on the Enterprise.

"Jim, do you believe I have fallen off the cabbage truck just recently? I know what you are doing. I will not part from my bowl of decadence." Spock spoke loudly, every word maintaining a serious tone.

Jim laughed and had to hold his ribs from what had escaped his friends lips.

"Oh, Spock. What am I going to do with you?" His friend replied wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"You can leave me eat my chocolate." Spock responded, his words strong and confident.

Jim smiled and looked at his first officer with an affection he could not hold in, he truly adored this man.

"Mr. Spock, you are a stubborn man, and about that idiom, it's a turnip truck Spock, not a cabbage truck."

Spock leaned in close to Jim, still holding on to tightly to his bowl of chocolate and whispered in Jim's ear.

"I do not particularly enjoy turnips, I changed the vegetable."

Jim laughed again, but hoping to distract him while doing so he grabbed on to the bowl, trying to pry it away from his friend's hands. He thought he almost had it when it slipped from his grasp and landed front first on Spock's tunic, not before spreading it to other parts of Spock's anatomy.

"Jim, you tricked me." Spock said sadly.

"Spock, you can't keep doing this. You'll regret it in the morning, that's if you remember half of it. Now, the things we need to do first is to get you cleaned up, and then find you another shirt. And finally get you sobered up once and for all, so we can have that meal I promised you."

"May I ask what we are eating this evening?"

Jim happy that Spock was interested told him.

"We are having an Italian dish. Lasagna."

"I do not like Italian." Spock spoke his voice adamant.

"How do you know, you won't like it? Have you had Italian before?" Jim asked curiously with a slight trace of disappointment in his voice.

"No, but I am sure I will not like it." Spock spoke, his words not making sense if he had been sober.

"Excuse me, Mr. Vulcan, but you are acting like a child, a very spoiled one at that. Didn't your mother ever teach you that you had to at least try something before saying you don't like it."

"Yes, she did actually. But my mother is not here and will not know, unless you tell her. You won't tell her, will you Jim?" Spock's last words dripping with concern.

"No, of course I won't. But, you are not going to disappoint me now are you?"

"Are we having cabbage?"

"No, we are not having cabagge."

"How about turnips?"

"No, Spock, no turnips on the menu." Jim replied his patience wearing thin.

"That is good. I do not particulary like that vegetable."

"So, you'll eat my lasagna then?" Jim asking with confidence.

"Jim, I am not sure if I told you this, but, I don't like lasagna." Spock repeated his statement a second time, forgetting he had spoke it once before.

"Spock, you are going to eat my lasagna."

"No."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I will not."

"You told me it smelled good a moment ago."

"I was being polite."

"So, you were lying to me?" Jim replied, shocked by Spock's betrayal.

"Please Jim. Do not take offense."

Jim had enough. He tried to calm himself, and managed just barely, and then he spoke quietly emphasizing each word.

"Mr. Spock , I love Italian , and so will you."

Spock sighed, and responded in defeat.

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Jim smiled at his first officer. And Spock stared back and smiled also. It was so strange to see him like this. Spock was going to feel terribly embarrassed when this drunken state he was in would end. Even though Jim thought that this was painful emotionally for his logical friend, he couldn't help liking this side of him that he never got the opportunity to see. So there was a more jovial Spock buried beneath, it was just unfortunate that it had to come out when he was intoxicated. Why couldn't that side of him come out once and awhile over a game of chess. Well, not totally drunk per se, but a little bit more laid back. Would that be so wrong?

Jim stared again at the man smiling at him. He looked so much younger when he was free of his logical way of thinking. And his eyes, so full of mischief, like a little boy, who couldn't wait to cause trouble. But, the being in front of him was no child, and the mischief of an adult can be far more damaging. The captain only hoped he could handle it.

"So, Spock, how about we get you cleaned up?" Jim asked with a definite grin behind his question.

"Of course, Jim. I do feel very uncomfortable in a soiled shirt. I believe I need a new one."

"Yes, so you do. Come to the fresher and we'll clean your face up, and you can wash your hands. They must be very sticky from all that chocolate."

"I have licked them clean." Spock lifted his hands up, showing his palms.

"I am sure you have, but still, we need to clean you better than that. Fine with you?" Jim asked, like he would respond to a small child.

"As you wish." Spock tried to rise from Jim's small bunk and almost fell to the floor, but Jim caught him.

"Easy there. I am sure you're not very steady on those feet of yours. Let me give you a hand." Jim not asking permission did so.

Jim's arm was holding Spock steady. He never realized what dead weight a Vulcan could be, when the occupant he was holding wasn't holding his own.

"I am quite capable of using the facilities. I am not that ine..enbra...inneb.."

"Let's face it dear friend, you are plastered. But, soon it will be a distant memory. And you won't have to be embarrassed about it, I won't tell anyone what transpired in these quarters. Okay."

"What do you believe will transpire in these quarters Jim?" Spock gazed in his captain's eyes, the look of utter desire.

Jim tensed as he caught that look, he was surely mistaking it for something else. He quickly changed the subject.

"Damn, you sure are heavy. Never realized how much until now. And you're taller than me. When did that happen?"

"I have always been taller than you Jim. Perhaps, you are wearing a different pair of boots."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jim asked curiously.

"Surely, you must realize that I know you are compensating for your lack of height. Two inches can make a difference."

"What! Are you saying that my boots have a two inch lift in them?"

"If the shoe fits.."

"Fine. Forget it. Can you stand now Spock? My arm is killing me?"

"Yes, of course." Spock stood but swayed slightly.

"Now, once we get you cleaned, we'll find you that shi.."

Spock had managed to remove his soiled shirt and it landed smack dab in front of his Captain's face, muffling his last word.

Jim peeled the garment from his face, getting the scent of Spock, while doing so. It made him, a little light headed.

When his eyes focused, all he could see was a tall, handsome alien, with a strong muscular upper build, with a dark black patch of curly chest hair. It continued, but less so, down his navel. Jim couldn't stop staring.

"Jim, my eyes are here."

"What?" Jim replied still staring below.

"My eyes Jim, as I recall were not formed where you are looking."

"Yes...cough cough. Sorry."

As Jim looked up, s-l-o-w-l-y, he saw Spock's desire again when their eyes met.

Spock looked incredible. His hair was all a mess, his face still had traces of chocolate he had gorged himself on. His captain was finding it very hard to concentrate.

"I am looking forward to our meal, Jim. I am getting quite hungry." Spock smiled again.

Jim was beginning to realize that a different hunger was on the menu, and that the mischief had only begun.


	7. Chapter 7

Jim swallowed and bit his lip, as he continued to stare at the alien creature in front of him. How could this be happening? Was there truth to what McCoy had said? Was I interested in my Science Officer? Am I getting aroused, merely by looking at his semi-clad body. That chest hair disappearing down to it's navel. The scent of him, slowly mingling in the room, making me light-headed.

James Kirk truly believed that it was Spock who was inebriated, not himself. But, now he was beginning to wonder. What puzzled Jim also, was the fact that his pristine unemotional friend, was being very open. Granted, the chocolate he induced was the culprit, but when he would catch that look he would give him, he'd swear it meant more than mere friendship. Was Spock flirting with him? Or was Jim imagining the whole ordeal.

The Captain of the Enterprise was almost afraid to find out.

Jim's thoughts were interrupted by a forced cough. Spock then spoke, his voice deep.

"I assumed we were going to eat. But, I do believe I need to freshen up." Spock's words dripped with lust.

"Yes. Yes, of course." the captain answered, regaining some form of composure.

"I believe, with your help, I can make it safely to the fresher."

"Yes, I'll help you." Jim replied his voice surprisingly calm.

Jim released a gasp of air when his arm touched the warmer flesh. He had snaked it around his friend's waist, the side of a hip touching, rubbing every time they walked in the direction of the head.

Jim released the heavy body slowly as he positioned him on the cover of Jim's throne.

"Thank you, Jim." Spock replied, those three words eliciting an increase in Jim's libido.

"Your welcome." Jim equally responded, surprised that his own words were as equally arousing.

"I recall that my present state, is in need of repair. Would you mind?"

Again those deeply enticing words, so innocent, but not.

"No, of course not." Jim remained calm, and went on with the task of cleaning up his disheveled first officer.

He let the water run and grabbed a wash cloth. He placed a few drops of liquid soap on it as he ran it under the tepid water. The water stopped as he removed the cloth.

He squeezed out it contents and proceeded to wash the face in front of him. Spock stared upwards looking at Jim, with heavy lidded eyes.

Spock, gasped when he felt the warmth of the wash cloth touching his skin, removing the sweet sticky substance that had accumulated there. Jim moved the cloth in a circular motion as Spock leaned in to it. Enjoying the feeling of that contact, wanting the cloth to disappear all together.

Jim continued down the jaw line and the protruding Adam's apple that would move every time his friend would swallow. The captain's eyes continued to search out for more of the traces of the sweet chocolate that had clung there.

He founds bits of it tangled in the matted hair below. Jim, went back to the tap and soaked once again the cloth. He did the exact same steps as before, and when the cloth, brushed a nipple by mistake, they both gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of each other's inhaled breath, sent a shiver throughout their bodies. Jim who accidentally brushed the nipple with the cloth, had made him instantly hard. Spock, who was the recipient of it, was equally so. But, no one knew that they were both aroused at that moment, except them themselves. One individual, fought it and won, while the other, made that hardness dissipate somewhat, but kept the determination of copulation a must.

Even though under the influence of the chocolate induced euphoria, Spock still had some intelligence to know that his Captain, was being affected by his ministrations. The aloof nature, his way of speaking, his constant scrutiny of his commander's form. He certainly was beginning to suspect his First Officer's true intentions.

But, would Jim want him in this state. A state not usually the norm. Spock was looking forward to finding out.

James Kirk, swallowed slowly, and averted his eyes. He never said a word, and hoped Spock would not say anything either. He was glad when Spock changed the subject, somewhat.

"Are we finished, Jim?" Spock asked each word heavy with lust.

"Yes." Jim replied rinsing the washcloth and putting it in the recycler.

"As I mentioned earlier, my hunger seems to have the best of me." Spock replied cunningly.

"Well, can't have you starve, now can we?" Jim smiled that usual grin.

"I do believe my attire is lacking in decorum." Spock smiled back, and eyebrow raised in amusement.

"I think we can manage something, Mr. Spock." Jim smiled once again.

Spock rose from the throne's cover and was brought to his feet by his friend.

The movement was quick and whatever contact there was, it was gone.

Spock had actually regained mobility, but his movements were still sluggish. And he counted on the fact, that Jim would be there if he needed him.

"Can you stand for a moment, don't move. I'm gonna go see what I have that may fit you?" Jim asked politely.

"Of course. I will not move from this spot." Spock responded in a amused fashion.

"Spock, you know I didn't mean it literally."

"I am just...what is it you Humans say, pulling your knee cap?"

Laughter spilled out like a tidal wave the moment that phrase was uttered.

"We are going to..ha ha...going to...have to work on your sense of humor." Jim replied laughing in between his words.

"Is there something wrong with the one that I have?"

"Just, stand there, and be quiet. Please?"

"Of course, Jim. I shall obey."

"Good."

Jim walked past the dividing mesh grid, and opened the closet doors, to see what he had that would fit Spock's tall lean form. He had went through quite a few pieces of clothing, mumbling something to himself.

"Is there a problem, Jim?" Spock asked curiously.

"No, no. Just looking. Damn, too small. Nope, too big. Oh, god, what was I thinking buying that. No, no, damn."

Eventually, shirts began to pile up next to Jim, making a minuscule mountain.

"Do you need some help, Jim?" Spock asked politely.

"No, I am still looki...Eureka." Jim's outburst frightened his companion.

"Are you injured, Captain."

"What? No. Why would you say that?" Jim asked puzzled.

"Forgive, me. I am unfamiliar with that word."

"It's an exclamation Spock. I believe it was first spoken by Archimedes, a greek mathematician. He said that particular word when he discovered something of great importance." Jim replied, looking at the shirt he held in his hand.

"Yes, of course. A man of many talents."

"He was that. Anyways, I found you something and I do believe it will fit you. It is a silk shirt, an ex-girl friend of mine gave me. Can't believe I still have it. I really like the feel of it on my skin, but it's too long and doesn't fit me well. You, I am sure it will do you justice."

"Excellent. May I see it?"

"Of course. I do love the color. Purple, is one of my favorite colors. It's not everyone's color, but I tend to prefer it."

Jim presented the shirt to Spock, so he could examine it, more closely.

"I cannot wear this, Jim. It is too exquisite."

"Of course you can. It doesn't fit me. And it has no sentimental value. It was sitting in my closet, for the longest time. I would love to see you in it."

"If you insist."

Spock remained still.

"Well, Spock, aren't you gonna put it on?" Jim asked puzzled once again.

"I seem to be experiencing carpal tunnel syndrome. Most peculiar. Could you do the honors?"

"You want me to dress you?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, of course, not."

"You may proceed then."

Jim took the garment and wondered to himself, if he was ever going to eat that lasagna.


	9. Chapter 9

Jim truly wondered if his first officer was telling the truth. Did he in fact have Carpal Tunnel Syndrome? It was the first time he'd heard Spock mentioning he had it. Jim knew the effects of CTS and it was a pain in the derriere when it occurred. He'd get it often signing reports. But, usually you'd get it by doing something repetitive. And Spock had done nothing of the sort. And the fact that women are more prone to it, especially while pregnant, it did surprise him.

Was Spock lying to him? Or was he still reacting from the chocolate, causing his behavior to be erratic and bizarre. Jim decided to let it go. It wasn't the end of the world. Spock needed a shirt, and Jim was there to offer him one. Literally, giving him a shirt off his back. Well, more from the closet.

"Jim, is there a problem?" Spock asked seriously.

"What? No. Sorry about that. Just lost in thought. Still have.."

"Median nerve entrapment, or CTS as it is more commonly referred to. To answer your question, yes. My mother had it while she was pregnant with me. She often complained to me that holding anything was quite difficult. The moment she had me though, the CTS was gone. I am somewhat mystified why I have it, at the moment." Spock's eyebrow rose in puzzlement.

"Yes, well we certainly can't do anything about it at the moment can we? I suppose we wait until it passes. I do remember when I had it usually did. You could try rotating your wrist, or moving your fingers. It might help."

"Yes, I suppose it could help. But, I believe my inebriated state has also made me uncoordinated. I would be 'all thumbs' as you Humans say. Is it an inconvenience for you to dress me?" Spock asked politely.

"No, Mr. Spock. No trouble at all." Jim replied a little bit sarcastically.

"Fine then. If you please." Spock's brow rose pointing to the shirt in Jim's hands.

"Yes, the shirt. Okay, I'd like for you to present an arm when I glide the shirt on. Sounds simple enough?"

"Yes, it does."

"Good." Jim smiled.

Spock did what was asked of him, and things went smoothly, but things changed the moment Jim had to button it. The silk shirt looked perfect on him. The color was astounding. Jim just couldn't stop staring at the man in front of him. He started to button the shirt, and then would look at Spock. This would happen every time a new button would appear. Since it was silk, it would cling to his friend's hard body. There was a moment when Jim stopped, because he could actually see the nipples in front of him hardening. Jim closed his eyes, and tried to recover his composure. He slowly inhaled through his nose and exhaled softly through his mouth. He reopened his eyes and quickly buttoned the rest of the shirt.

"All done Mr. Spock." Jim replied relieved.

"Not quite Jim." Spock replied pointing down to his shirt with his eyes.

Jim had been to quick with the buttoning of the shirt. He had missed one. And now, he had to remove that shirt off of his first officer, and start all over again.


	10. Chapter 10

Why had he been so distracted? Maybe it was because he was starving and he hadn't eaten anything yet. No, that wasn't it. Perhaps it was the strange behavior his friend was experiencing. Being drunk on chocolate is not something that happens often. That must be it...Nope, that isn't it either. Maybe, it was the body in front of him. The tall lean form, his alien scent, those dark alien eyes, that black cap of hair, he would love to run his fingers through. Could that be it? Duh!

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Was Bones right? Was I actually inviting him for a pleasant meal, (that I made with my own hands)and later I was going to seduce him. But, who was doing the seducing? It wasn't me. But, how could he be sure this was real, or a chocolate induced frenzy of Spock's. What will happen when it wears off? Will he remember it all, and be so ashamed he'll never want to show this more liberal side of him. Will I lose my best friend? I can't.

"Jim, is there a problem? You seem distracted." Spock asked puzzled.

"Distracted?" No, no I am fine." Jim replied trying to convince himself.

"So, it will be no problem, to continue with the shirt. It needs to be removed and re-buttoned."

"Yes, the shirt. Of course. No problem." Jim smiled a fake smile hoping Spock would not notice.

Jim slowly brought his hands up to the top of the shirt and started to remove each button. Spock never moved, but Jim could hear him swallowing convulsively. He did that often when he was nervous about something. Well, Jim was not feeling the best at the moment either. But he continued to unbutton that shirt. Finally, the last button was undone. Jim swallowed, realizing he hadn't while he was doing the task in question.

"Thank you, Jim." Spock replied each word like sweet honey to Jim's ears.

"I'll button it now." He aligned the shirt, and made sure it looked even. He had one more button to do and he finally managed to accomplish it.

"Very good Jim. But, I was wondering, if you could tuck the shirt end in my pants?" Spock replied milking it for all it was worth.


	11. Chapter 11

Jim's eyes shot up to Spock's face. His mouth dropped from the statement. Spock raised a brow and wiggled his fingers in front of Jim, claiming CTS still lived here. Jim didn't buy it for a second. This was so un-like Spock that the Captain of the Enterprise thought someone had taken away the real Spock, and he was replaced with a sly, seductive Vulcan. Is this what Spock always wanted between them? A intimate relationship. But, that his dear friend couldn't tell him while he was sober. And then what? The moment the chocolate was out of his system, he'd back to his logical self once more.

This just couldn't happen. The captain was not going to give in to Spock's seductive ways. But, dammit, it was getting more and more difficult.

Jim closed his mouth, straightened his back and replied.

"So, you still can't feel your hands?" Jim asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, no. It is becoming a nuisance. Hopefully, I will regain control when it is time for us to eat. I wouldn't want you to feed me also."

Jim smiled. You'd love that wouldn't you? Jim thought in his mind.

"I am sure you'll be fine by then. As to your shirt tail, it would look strange it hanging like that. I'll tuck it in for you, Spock." Jim smiled again.

Two can play at this game.

Jim, looked at Spock eyes, and they never moved from that point. He slowly unbuttoned the front of Spock's pants. He preceded to un-zip the fly. Grabbing the back end of the shirt's tail he pulled it tightly and ran his one hand down Spock's ass making the one end of the tail's shirt lie comfortably there. He did the same for the next side. He could feel his cheeks burning as he did this. And Spock all the while stared back, swallowing nervously. Making sure that the shirt was well placed Jim ran his hand all along Spock's back end to feel if it felt even. He tried not to let his feelings show while doing this. It was not easy. Jim was in fact touching that ass, he had often seen on the bridge bending over his viewer. Spock couldn't help but turn a bit more green.

Satisfied with what he did, he went back to zip up the pants and re-button it.

"All done, Spock." Jim replied softly.

"Thank you, Jim." Spock replied softly as well.

"Your welcome. Now, I think it is time to eat."

"Will you not change into something more comfortable. I do believe I am overdressed."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I'll go see if I can find something in the closet. In the meantime, why not make us some tea?"

"Wonderful idea Jim. I shall do so."

"Spock?"

"Yes, Jim?"

"What happened to your CTS?"

"Incredible. It is gone." Spock wiggled his fingers to show Jim.

"How convenient."

"Don't you believe in miracles Jim?"

Jim just starred at Spock as he left to make tea.


	12. Chapter 12

Do I believe in miracles? Oh, he is so going to get it. I mean, I'm not going to let him get to me. He thinks he's going to seduce me. I can't believe this. I'm Captain Kirk for Pete's sake. Now, where was I. Need to find something to wear.

"Jim, are you quite done? Don't you think it's time you got out of the closet?" Spock's human side smirked as he spoke those words.

Jim stopped momentarily, as he was looking for clothes in his closet. Oh, you pointy-eared son-of... calm yourself Jim. He's under the influence. He doesn't know what he's saying. My ass he doesn't. It was time to turn the tables. Jim picked a black silk shirt and pants to match. He exited the closet and came in to where Spock was. There was his pristine Science Officer, his friend, drinking tea.

"Actually Mr. Spock, I need your help. I want your opinion."

"Oh, what for?" Spock asked curiously as he sipped his tea.

"What do you think about this shirt and pants?" Jim held them up so Spock could see them.

"I do believe it is perfect for the evening. You may wear it."

"Oh, so you are giving me permission, is that it?"

"You did ask for my opinion. And I concur that the clothes you have chosen will do quite nicely." Spock replied looking at said item.

"Thank you Mr. Spock."

Jim proceeded to strip as he started to remove his command shirt. He was half naked in seconds. Jim never wore a black-tee. He then proceeded to remove his boots.

"Jim, what are you doing?" Spock replied his voice sounding a tad nervous.

"Just changing into my clothes for the evening. You don't mind do you Mr. Spock?" Jim replied smiling seductively.

Boots gone, he started to unbutton his pants.

James Kirk didn't wear underwear that evening.


	13. Chapter 13

"You don't mind holding my clothes do you Spock?" Jim stopped unbuttoning his pants and tossed the said clothes in Spock's direction. The pants he caught with one hand, the silk shirt landed on his head. Jim continued to remove his pants, already his boots and socks were gone. All were placed in a neat pile next to him.

Spock could smell the cologne Jim wore. It was embedded in the material. So soft that silk shirt was, as he slowly glided it towards his face and nose. He breathed in the essence of Jim Kirk. Such a potent melange of masculinity and strength. Spock was beginning to lose it. Or had he already.

But what shocked the half-Vulcan was Jim removing his pants in front of him, not having any decency whatsoever. The second shocker was that Jim forgot to wear underwear.

"Oh shit. Damn, I completely forgot to wear my briefs this morning. Where was my head? How silly of me. Well, I'll just have to find a nice clean pair now."

Jim completely removed his pants and placed them next to his other clothes. He proceeded to turn around and look for a clean one. Jim bent down and opened the drawer that usually kept them. He was in the perfect position for Spock to see him in all his glory.

Spock was no fool, and he knew that Jim was doing. This had started off being amicable. But, now it was war. Who would seduce whom, and not admit the truth.

There was Jim wiggling his soft rounded derriere, flaunting it in fact. He continued to search for those briefs, rummaging through his drawers, but taking his time, claiming he couldn't find any.

"Now where did I put it. I'm sure it's here somewhere." Jim continued faking it.

And then Spock wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but there before him was that puckered hole. It was the most erotic thing Spock had ever seen. Jim was dancing that ass around, his balls moving to a steady rhythm. Spock blinked, and shook his head to clear it. He truly believed that that puckered hole had actually winked at him in a mocking gesture. That Jim actually contracted his anal muscles so that the hole could blink at him, in a seductive way. But that would be foolish. Right?

"Eureka. Found them." Jim replied in a shriek making Spock come out of his reverie. He was so concentrated on that mocking hole that he bit his tongue when Jim yelled in triumph.

"I am glad you have. I was beginning to wonder, if you would ever."

"Ah there is nothing like a good pair of briefs. How they hold on to your man-hood. How they carry everything in such a nice snug fit. I'm not a boxer man, a brief man, that's what I am. Sometimes, though, just between you and me, I've sometimes worn a thong. Now, that sure shows what you have..."

"Yes, I am sure it does."

Jim started to put on that said brief and started to dress.

"What's wrong Spock, feeling a bit green?"

"No, not at all, Jim. I am perfectly fine. In fact, I feel great."

Jim continued to dress and was almost done when he noticed something odd.

"You feel great? Why? Did you have caffeinated tea?" Jim not thinking that Spock would get some other stimulant in him.

"No, not tea."

Spock took another sip of the contents of his cup. As he removed the cup from his lips, he smiled.

"What's so funny, Spock?"

"Nothing." Spock smiled some more.

"What's on your upper lip? I'd swear it's a mustache."

"I don't know Jim."

"Let me see your tea, Spock." Jim took the cup Spock gave him. There was something in it, but it wasn't tea, plus little white balls floating on the liquid.

"It is quite good. You should have some as well."

Jim was shocked that Spock had actually selected something else than tea.

"Hot chocolate, and mini-marshmallows. How could you Spock?"

"Let's just say, I had a taste for it."

"How many cups did you have?"

"This makes three."

"You are so getting it." Jim replied getting a little tired of this charade.

"I can hardly wait." Spock replied sipping his tea once again.


	14. Chapter 14

The Captain of the Enterprise had been had. Despite his seductive dance, strutting his gorgeous posterior in his friends direction, Spock all the while, had been consuming hot chocolate. His third cup in fact.

There was no mistaking what was going on. It was a fight to see whom would cave in first. James Kirk finally admitted to himself, that he wanted Spock badly. But, it would have to be under his terms. Spock would have to be sober. He was not going to make love to him while he was shit faced drunk on hot cocoa. He had to sober him up first. And that lasagne, which was probably getting pretty cold my now, was the only way. 'He is going to eat it or so help me I'll ram it down his throat.' Jim thought to himself.

Another thought came to him, more pleasant but it lasted only a few seconds. 'My cock would be better down that throat. How he could take it, the whole length...and...' Jim shook his head and tried to concentrate. Okay lover boy get him sober and later he can take care of that erection of yours.

Spock continued to drink his hot chocolate, loving the taste of it. The warm feeling it gave him, the little mini marshmallows that would glide across his tongue and would melt because of the heat the beverage would give off. He felt satisfied that he had won this round. Round, plumb, balls, puckered hole, winking, laughing, mocking... Spock shook his head to get that image out of his mind. He was going to get Jim, sooner or later he would initiate coitus, but under his terms. Jim would be under him, and Spock would make him...

". I see you have not been following the rules." Jim looked at him seductively.

Spock was shaken out his reverie.

Jim walked towards him, his black silk shirt sticking to his chest, the black pants fitting him snug. Spock noticed this of course, but he tried not to let it get to him, but it was getting very, very difficult.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I am so very, very hungry." Jim replied licking his lips.

Spock placed his cup on the table, and stared at his friend. Jim began getting closer and closer and Spock was worried that he wouldn't be able to control himself. James Kirk was not going to be one to seduce him. Not until Vulcan freezes over.

James Kirk leaned over in Spock's personal space across the table to where Spock sat. Spock could feel the heat coming from him, the scent the man gave off was intoxicating.

"I think we need to eat now. Don't you agree?" Jim smiled again as he spoke.

Spock swallowed and nodded. The hot cocoa didn't seem to give him that same jolt of pleasure that the fondue did. He felt drawn to those eyes, and he followed him.

James Kirk had won for the moment.


	15. Chapter 15

Captain James T. Kirk was glad he was back in command of the situation. He finally got Spock to listen to him. He knew his friend was still intoxicated and even more so now that he had drank way too many cups of hot cocoa. But, for the most part he was not behaving to unruly. He was following Jim like a little abandoned puppy, not leaving his new master out of his sight. Which was kinda adorable if you think about it.

Jim had heated the lasagna, placed it on the little table he had set up. All the utensils, napkins, glasses and so forth were there, the only thing missing were the two people that were about to chow down. The captain who was getting quite annoyed by the incessant tailgating of his first officer decided to place him in his respective chair.

"Spock! Enough! Please sit down." Jim's voice rose in playful annoyance.

Spock was more steady on his feet but Jim still had to keep an eye out for him nevertheless.

Spock stared at the pleasant form in front of him and was not terribly hungry for food, which surprised him. The hot cocoa was now beginning to take effect and making him quite giddy. Spock smiled as Jim pulled out the chair, as he would any guest he'd invite for a meal. Still it felt a bit strange since he was a being of great strength and intellect. And Jim was sure sober Spock would not have found it amusing, to say the least.

Not forgetting his manners Spock sat down and thanked Jim. The tall Vulcan looked at the meal which laid in front of him. The heat that it gave off, the scent. How he would devour it whole if he could. The lasagna didn't look half bad either.

Spock came out of his reverie when Jim repeated his question which he had never heard the first time.

"Have you had lasagna before Spock? Do you like Italian cooking?" Jim asked as he placed the napkin on his lap. Jim had already cut them each a piece and had easily deposited a portion on said plates. Spock had completely missed the transaction.

"I do recall telling you Jim that Italian cooking is not something I particularly have a palate for. However, since you have made this with your own hands I shall sample it." Spock smiled as he slowly picked up his knife and fork.

Jim smiled as he looked at Spock cutting into his prepared meal.

"That's all I ask. Don't worry, it's vegetarian. No meat in it whatsoever." Jim replied stating fact.

"I do not think you would purposely bake this using animal remains."

"Of course not. So, stop stalling and eat it." Jim responded his tone a bit raised.

"I shall indeed."

Spock raised the fork that had been embedded in the gooey cheesy mixture and slowly brought it to his mouth. He swallowed after chewing exactly twenty five times.

Jim ate his forkful himself and chewed less and swallowed. Jim thought it was his best attempt at the recipe to date. He looked at Spock who wore dripping cheesy strands that fell to his plate.

Jim waited for a response.

Spock raised a brow and tilted his head to the side.

"Not bad." Spock replied smiling.

"Not bad. Not bad. Is that it? I slave in the kitchen for hours and all you have to say is not bad. Why not this is the best damn lasagna I have ever eaten and I want seconds now." Jim was up raising his voice.

Spock got up as well and quickly grabbed Jim by his silk shirt.

"Oh Jim, I want seconds but it isn't your lasagna. I want you for dessert."


	16. Chapter 16

Jim stared as his first officer before him. He swallowed nervously as he now had evidence that Spock wanted him. But, he wasn't in his right mind. Jim wanted him as well, but he wasn't going to take advantage here. Jim slowly brought his hand to meet Spock's tight grip around his shirt. Jim could see that Spock was fighting for control, and he was losing that battle before him. Jim spoke softly and remained calm throughout.

"Spock. Please let go. You are not acting logically. We need to finish the meal, and than perhaps later, we can talk about this."

Spock's blatant remark that he wanted Jim for dessert was beginning to sound strange to his ears. How could he say such a thing? But, Jim had not been a saint either. Promoting his posterior for Spock to see in all its glory was not something the Captain of the Enterprise would usually do. Deep down, Spock knew that Jim wanted him as well. But, perhaps he needed to try a different tactic. Yes, he was going to find another way to get to the captain. Play dumb as the Humans say.

"Forgive me, Jim. I did not know what possessed me." Spock slowly removed the curled fist around Jim's shirt.

Jim smiled and his hand returned to his as well, not before feeling a slight thrill as his hand left the soft fabric he had touched. This wasn't easy for Jim either. Spock had affected him. And he did want to explore 'this' between them, but they both had to be level headed.

"It's okay, Spock. Being drunk does crazy things to you. It'll pass. Now, want more lasagna?" Jim asked still smiling, his invitation warm.

They both sat again and Jim waited for a response.

"I will finish the piece I have Jim. Thank you." Spock's eyes shined in Jim's direction.

"Good. I'll have seconds. But, don't tell McCoy. He'll have my butt if he knew."

Spock was not letting the doctor have possession of that 'butt'. Spock had claimed the fleshy mounds for himself.

"I will not, Jim. I can assure you."

"Good."

They began to eat again, in silence.

Spock casually asked a question.

"Jim, I have a question." Spock continued to chew his lasagna, and waited til it was swallowed before he spoke again.

"Shoot. What's your question?" Jim continued to eat his second portion.

"At Nyota's fondue party, I noticed something else there. I was not sure what it was. Perhaps you can tell me."

"Of course. Describe it to me."

"Well, it was in a huge bowl, it was white, had a distinct smell of vanilla, I believe, and looked like clouds one would see in the sky."

Jim laughed as he chewed his forkful of lasagna, and waited til he swallowed to answer him.

"Ah, that's simple Spock. It's whip cream."

"I am unfamiliar with the word. What do you with whip cream?"

"Well, you take your fruit, and you can dip it chocolate and also you can do the same in the whip cream. It tastes heavenly. I remember licking the bowl clean, when my mother would make it."

"I see. Is it possible we could replicate it. I would like to sample this whip cream."

"Of course. But, I warn you Spock, no more chocolate for you. I see you eyeing those bowls. There may be a bit left but I can't let you touch it."

"Quite all right. I believe we can find another use for it. Don't you agree, Captain?" Spock looked at Jim with his eyes full of mischief.

Jim stared back to believing what he heard. Spock couldn't possibly mean, what he thought he meant.

Now, he wished he had shut up.


	17. Chapter 17

Doctor Leonard McCoy exited sickbay after a long day. All he wanted to do now was relax. Relaxation for a southern gentleman often meant propping up your lazy bones in a comfy chair, sipping mint juleps and dreaming of pretty ladies. He smiled to himself, being in a good mood that he was, considering the heavy workload a chief surgeon had to deal with on a daily basis.

He walked down the corridors of the Enterprise, heading to his quarters, when a pretty lady actually appeared. Her lovely dress flowed around her, with such vibrant colors, and for an instant he just stopped in his tracks to watch her approach him. Such a lovely smile, to match the striking details of her rich African heritage.

Lieutenant Nyota Uhura smiled as she saw the good doctor staring in her direction.

"Why Doctor McCoy, are you loitering the corridors of the Enterprise? Surely someone like yourself, with charm and wit, should be spending it in the company of a pretty lady." She smiled to herself as she flirted blatantly in his direction, touching him slightly on his shoulder.

"Well, my dear, I am certainly not loitering the corridors of this ship, but admiring the beauty of the women who cross my path. And you dear girl, have it in spades." McCoy grinned, waiting patiently for her response.

"Careful doctor, you bedside manner is showing. I would think doctors in general like to keep a certain edge to their character. You can't possibly be polite to everyone."

"Only the ones who strike my fancy, Uhura." McCoy flirted right back.

"Leonard, you are a dear. So, walk with me. I was heading back to my quarters. Need to check out something at the fondue party I had."

"Oh, yes that. I wanted to be there, but there was a minor mishap in sickbay that kept me longer than I wanted to be. I have to sample that fondue of yours."

"Well, I am sure I have some left. We had tons of fruit, which I went hunting around for. Even Vulcan passion fruit."

"Oh, really. There is such a thing? I'd never would have imagined. The words Vulcan and passion don't seem to be two words that go together." McCoy smiled as he followed Uhura to her quarters.

"Don't be mean, Leonard." Uhura swatted him with her hand for being rude.

"Well, it's true. Spock is such a passionless male of his species. Nothing seems to stir him."

"That may be true, but I was hoping to break that facade that Spock often sports. I invited him to the party."

"You've got to be kidding." McCoy's eyes lit up in astonishment.

"So, I am curious if he actually went. I had to leave because Carolyn stopped by to say hi a few hours ago. I left a note on the door, for him to indulge."

"There is no way that he'd go. If he knew there was a party, he'd go in the opposite direction. Spock hates social events."

"Ah, but what if he didn't know it was a party." Uhura smiled as she approached her quarters.

"What did you do?" McCoy asked curiously.

"Well, I had the captain help me out. Spock was supposed to bring back something he borrowed from me. So, that's what the captain told Spock. Just to stop by and drop it off."

"I see. Maybe the hobgoblin would be curious enough to check out the party."

"Well, everyone was gone doctor. It was only him and the fondue."

"Tell me something Uhura, what did you want Spock to do there? Dance a little dance, sample some fruit behind closed doors, let his hair down."

"Why not? It would do him some good. He needs to relax. Not be so uptight."

"Well, the fruit he could probably eat, but chocolate is a big no no."

"What? Why?" Uhura asked intrigued.

"Vulcans can't have chocolate. It does something to them. Not sure what? Possibly the sugar gives them a high."

"Well, I hope it doesn't hurt him. The last thing I want is for Spock to be sick."

"Oh, I think Spock is logical enough not to touch the stuff."

Uhura came in front of the doors of her quarters.

"I hope so. I certainly don't want a drunk Vulcan on my hands." She laughed, and doctor McCoy joined her.

The doors parted and when they entered, realization struck. Uhura had been robbed by the chocolate fondue bandit.


	18. Chapter 18

"What the devil?" McCoy entered Uhura's quarters, as did the host, not believing what they saw. The fondue was gone, all that was left was a bowl of whipped cream, which was beginning to lose its fluffiness.

"What happened to my fondue, and the fruit?" Uhura asked the question out loud, not really expecting an answer. The doctor looked at her puzzled, and started to search her quarters, but knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that it was gone.

"Do you think someone cleaned up after you Uhura?" McCoy suggested to the lovely lady.

"I don't believe so, doctor. I wasn't gone gone that long, this is very odd."

"Well, if you think no one cleaned up after the party, then it's safe to assume that you have a bandit on your hands. Someone who loves chocolate fondue, and I suppose couldn't resist taking the fruit as well." McCoy replied, still looking around the room, for a clue.

"Yes, Leonard. I believe you're right. But who would do such a thing? I mean, all they had to do was ask, I would have gladly given them what they wanted."

"Let's think a moment. Perhaps, we can figure out what happened. I have always loved a good mystery, and this one intrigues me. When you left the party with Carolyn, do you remember who else was there?"

"I already told you Leonard, everyone had gone. The only person I was hoping that would show was Spock. I left a note for him, and it's still on the door."

"Damn, you're right." McCoy was beginning to question his own skills as a sleuth. So far, he was lacking.

"Wait. The sheet music. He brought it back, he did come by the party." Uhura exclaimed as she grabbed the sheet music for emphasis.

"So, there is enough evidence that Spock took the chocolate."

"I'm afraid so." McCoy replied sadly.

"Leonard, you don't think...that he lost control and is eating it as we speak?"

McCoy looked at Uhura's worried expression and responded honestly.

"Well, it doesn't look good Uhura. If he ate a bit, and then later passed out from its effects, I would think we should be okay. But, there is also another possibility."

"What's that Leonard?"

"That he is rip snorting drunk, and is wreaking havoc aboard ship. If that is the case, we are doomed."

They both stared at each other, fearing the worse.


	19. Chapter 19

1. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 3. Chapter 3 4. Chapter 4 5. Chapter 5 6. Chapter 6 7. Chapter 7 8. Chapter 8 9. Chapter 9 10. Chapter 10 11. Chapter 11 12. Chapter 12 13. Chapter 13 14. Chapter 14 15. Chapter 15 16. Chapter 16 17. Chapter 17 18. Chapter 18 19. Chapter 19

It was a look of shock, and worry as McCoy and Uhura continued to stare at each other, not knowing what to do. There was high evidence that Spock had dropped in Uhura's fondue party and had gorged himself on the chocolate there. Who else could have taken it? McCoy had mentioned to Uhura that Spock being inebriated on the stuff, could wreak havoc in his state. The question was, what could they do, and where to start?

McCoy broke the staring match and began to pace in Uhura's quarters. Worry was etched across his brow, his gaze downwards, as he continued to walk back in forth, wearing out the carpet, in the tiny cabin.

"What are we going to do Leonard?" Uhura asked, her voice anxious.

"I don't know, let me think." McCoy responded, as he continued to walk back and forth, hoping it would help.

"If only we knew where Spock was?" Uhura thought out loud.

McCoy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait! I know where he is?" The good doctor exclaimed as he snapped his fingers.

"Where?" Uhura asked impatiently.

"Well, I remember bumping into Jim, and he mentioned he was having dinner tonight with Spock. He made lasagna, because I could smell it on him."

"That's wonderful. We know where he is then. All we need to do is to warn the captain." Uhura smiled, thinking that the solution was simple.

"What if, what if Jim can't handle him. I think we should check on them, what do you think?"

"You don't need to ask doctor. Let's go."

"I hope Jim has things under control."

"So do I Leonard, so do I."

They both left, the doors closing behind them.


	20. Chapter 20

Even though Spock was suffering from the ill-effects of the chocolate fondue he ingested, that didn't mean that his brain wasn't functioning normally. He had a plan the moment he was walking with those bowls of decadent chocolate, his destination: his captain's quarters.

Now, one can feign ignorance to a point, but not knowing what whipped cream was, was going a bit too far. Spock knew very well what other things people did with the substance, and was looking forward to implement it here and now.

The euphoric sensation Spock was experiencing, ingesting the chocolate fondue, came in waves, but it felt mostly now like an addiction. He desperately needed more, and those bowls that Jim forbade him to savor was driving the Vulcan mad. He needed it now. But, of course that wasn't the only thing he desired. He wished to devour his friend as well.

The captain had teased him far too long. Always standing so close to him, peering over his shoulder while he checked his viewer. Spock could feel his warm breath even now, thinking about it.

Whip cream. How he would love to gather it with his hands and spread it along Jim's naked body. How he would relish seeing Jim covered in it. He would then proceed to lick him clean with his tongue.

Spock was going to need lots of bowls.


	21. Chapter 21

Spock watched as Jim had a second helping of lasagna. Spock waited patiently for him to finish so they could have dessert.

"Spock, you're pretty quiet." Jim said as he spoke in between forkfuls of the dish he created.

"I have nothing to say, Jim. I am merely observing you."

"That's nice. Anything to report?" Jim asked curiously.

"Yes. There is one little thing I wish to point out to you."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"The meal you are eating has left a tiny bit of itself on your person."

"Well, that's pretty embarrassing."

Jim grabbed the napkin next to his plate and tried to wipe off the traces of lasagna on his face, but Spock was quicker and had already his napkin in front of Jim's face.

"It would be logical for me to clean your face Jim, since I can see where it is dirty."

"That does seem logical."

"I also required your services this evening when I was in dire straits. I am merely returning the favor." Spock replied still holding the napkin in front of Jim's face.

"Wipe away Mr. Spock."

"Very well."

Spock slowly brought the corner of the napkin toward Jim's chin and wiped the contents off.

Jim didn't move an iota. There was something very intimate about what Spock was doing. Not once did either of them break eye contact.

"All done, Jim."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"Now, that we got the main meal finished with, would you like dessert?"

"Yes. I would."

"Well, then," Jim got up and went to the table where the fruits were lying on a plate situated next to the chocolate fondue.

Spock remained seated.

"I must say, Uhura had quite a spread at that party. Such a wide variety of fruit, some fruit I've never even seen before."

"Agreed."

"So, what would you like to sample, Spock? Are you the adventurous type? Want to try something different?"

"If you don't mind Jim, perhaps you could surprise me. You may choose for me."

"All right."

Jim grabbed a bowl next to the plate of fruit that he had set out before the main meal. He began eyeing the colorful melange and placed with the utensil provided, a healthy amount of ripe fruit in the bowl he was holding.

"Jim, do you remember what I asked during our meal?"

"Can you be more specific?" Jim asked as he sampled some of the fruit himself.

"I had inquired about the 'whip cream'."

"Yes! That's right you did. Just a second and I'll ask the computer to replicate a bowl."

"Thank you, Jim."

Moments later, Jim came to the table where Spock sat. He placed the bowl of fruit in front of Spock, and the huge bowl of whip cream.

"I must say, this looks absolutely delicious." Jim smiled as he eyed the contents on the table.

"You are correct, it does indeed." Spock replied, licking his lips, as he looked at Jim.


	22. Chapter 22

Spock continued to stare in Jim's direction making the captain quite uncomfortable. It made him so uncomfortable he could hardly sit in his seat from all the looks he was giving him. These looks didn't look platonic one bit, and wasn't he supposed to be looking at the fruit.

Jim managed to procure a few pieces of fruit in a bowl and presented them to his friend. He recognized the strawberry of course, but there was this odd looking fruit, which had an intense bluish color that Jim had never seen before.

Jim broke eye contact with Spock and was about to ask him a question about the bluish fruit but decided first to talk about his fave fruit.

"The strawberry has always been one of my favorites. Did you know that a strawberry isn't really a berry but a banana is. I read that somewhere."

"Indeed."

"Yes. Well, this fruit is a real puzzler. I've never seen anything like it before. Looks quite delicious. Do you know what it is?" Jim asked pointing to the bluish berry.

"Yes, I do." Spock picked up the fruit and dipped it in the bowl of whip cream and slowly removed it, redirecting it in his mouth. He bit half of it and offered the rest to Jim where he opened his mouth reluctantly and swallowed. Like he had a choice.

Jim smiled and thought the fruit was quite good.

"That was quite good, Spock."

"I've always found the taste quite appealing at a very young age."

"Oh, so it grows on Vulcan?" Jim asked reaching for another piece of fruit.

"Yes. It's called passion fruit." Spock replied reaching for the same fruit at the same time.


	23. Chapter 23

"I'm sorry Spock, you go ahead." Jim removed his hand from the bowl and encouraged Spock to take the piece of fruit.

"I see that you enjoy the fruit as well. It can be very addictive." Spock replied as he took another piece and dipped it in the cream.

"I never knew that a simple piece of fruit could have such an effect on people. But, I have to admit I am feeling a tad warm. Have you noticed any difference?" Jim asked nervously as he unbuttoned the top bottom of his shirt.

"No, I am quite comfortable. If you wish to remove your shirt, I have no objections."

"It'll pass." Jim replied, as he took a napkin on the table and dabbed the perspiration from his forehead.

"Perhaps, you wish to retire for the evening?" Spock asked feeling concerned for his friend.

"Don't be ridiculous. I am perfectly fine. I am thoroughly enjoying myself. We had an amazing meal, lovely dessert, pleasant conversation and now..."

"Jim!"

Spock caught Jim before he fell to the floor.

"I feel a little bit light headed."

"I will move you to the bed."

"Spock, I am fine. I can walk there."

"Please, Jim. Let me help."


	24. Chapter 24

Jim stared in those alien eyes. Such warmth came from them, the look of concern was apparent. He had said he was fine and that he could walk no problem. The bed wasn't that far away. But, those three words that Spock uttered got to him. He felt like he was melting, that he couldn't move, that Spock somehow had hypnotized him with his penetrating gaze. He decided to himself, what could it hurt to let him guide him to the bed.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt-"Jim didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. He was gathered in Spock's arms and carried away to Jim's bed. Spock slowly deposited him carefully there.

"Are you all right Jim?" Spock asked his friend, his eyes not leaving him.

"I'm much better Spock. You don't have worry about me." Jim replied, looking back at Spock, feeling a tad uncomfortable. He felt so vulnerable. Here he was lying in his bed while his first officer, his best friend was looking at him. He felt like he was being undressed with those Vulcan eyes.

"I am sorry Jim, but it seems I can't help but worry about you. You are very important to me."

Jim didn't know how to respond to that. He decided to choose his words carefully.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way. You mean very much to me as well. " Jim said hoping that his words were enough.

"How much do I mean to you Jim?" Spock asked curiously. He had been standing next to Jim's bed all this time.

"You mean the world to me. " Jim felt like he couldn't say anything different. It was true. Spock was everything to him.

Spock smiled and approached the bed. Before Jim could protest, he was sitting on it, making less room for them both.

Spock slowly placed a hand on Jim's wrist and said: " It would be illogical for us to protest against our natures. Don't you think?"

Jim just stared and couldn't say anything. Spock leaned closer towards Jim and kissed him. Jim surprised by the sudden contact froze. Moments later, he returned the kiss.


End file.
